


Mysterious Quiet

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 9





	Mysterious Quiet

No one would ever expect Ziggy Grover to be quiet. Always talking, laughing, or playing around. He was especially bad around the twins.

The one person to know him to be quiet was Dillon. Though in the car, Ziggy talked a lot, when it got dark out and they were laying in their beds, the room would go quiet. Dillon looked over at Ziggy, seeing him stare at the ceiling. When asked what he was thinking, Ziggy avoided the question and went back to his staring. Dillon never knew what Ziggy was thinking about, whether it was his time in the mob, or old memories of his family or the orphanage. Though his curiosity was high, after asking the first couple of nights they were bunked in the same room, he knew he wouldn’t get a real response. So instead, he just stared at Ziggy while Ziggy was off in his own mind, staring blankly at white of the ceiling.

No one would ever expect Ziggy to be quiet, except the person who knew him most. And even knowing him most, still didn’t get him answers to what Ziggy thought of every night. Dillon wondered if it would forever stay a mystery as he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
